A Blizzard After the Calm
by Jay's Flight
Summary: Blizzard is plagued by visions of foggy cats and tries to escape them by travelling all the time and not staying in one place for more than a couple of days. However, the visions are receiving explanations, while he is staying with the cats of the clans. OC-story set after The Last Hope.
1. Prologue

Nothing really mattered to Blizzard. He was done with living his old life. He wanted a new start. He _needed_ a new start.

Blizzard padded carefully in the new forest he had just arrived in. He moved cautiously not to get caught by any other cats inhabiting the territory. He stopped by a huge lake to drink some water and maybe try to get some prey before he continues travelling forward.

Blizzard stared at his own reflection in the lake. His snow-white coat which he was named after was covered in dirt and old wounds from battles. Then he saw some other figure appear in the lake's reflection.

It was a cat for sure, but it's coat was foggy, and almost transparent. The mysterious cat was approaching his own reflection and Blizzard quickly looked over his shoulder muscles tense to see who this mysterious cat was.

There was nobody there. Blizzard looked over to the edge of the forest and didn't see a trace of anybody being there. He was confused. He ran through all the options in his head, but none of them seemed to make sense.

"It was probably just the lack of prey and sleep, that caused me to hallucinate some weird foggy cat". He decided in his head.

Blizzard decided to keep travelling forward while there still was sunlight left. He was soon in a forest covered in trees, and he smelled a faint scent of other cats, but decided to keep travelling, hoping to not encounter anybody else, friendly or not.

Before he had walked for even 10 minutes, his stomach was growling. He needed to hunt on someone else's territory, which he had no problem with.

He soon smelled a squirrel nearby, stopped to try to catch smells of other cats and the proceed with the hunt. He prowled in the nearby brush, and stalked closer to the un-aware piece of prey. Just as he pounced on the squirrel he saw a flash of gray and white fur pounce for the same piece of prey.

It was already too late to stop, so Blizzard just braced for the impact.


	2. The Chase

**AN: If you notice any grammar or spelling errors, please inform me. My writing isn't the best, because english isn't my first language, but I'm learning all the time!**** Please review, favourite and follow, if you want more of this story :) -Red **

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me.  
**

Blizzard stood up in a groggy state trying to get a clear picture of the cat that had ruined his hunt. The gray-and-white she-cat was slowly rising to her feet, and didn't seem too happy either.

"Who are you and why are you trying to hunt on our territory?!" The unknown she-cat spat angrily.

"I am merely passing by and tried to catch some prey for myself. I didn't know it was your territory". Blizzard said trying to play dumb.

"Yeah right! There's no way you could miss the scent marks!" The she-cat was ready to attack him.

Blizzard was starting to get nervous, because he hated fighting.

_"I need to think of something before she rips my fur off". _Blizzard thought starting to panic already.

"Enough talk, I'm going to show you why you shouldn't hunt on our territory"! The angry she-cat spat and pounced, claws unsheathed on Blizzard. She pinned him down on the ground and tried to claw his face. Blizzard was desperately trying to defend himself from the brutal attacks of the gray and white she-cat.

Blizzard gathered all his strength and kicked the furious cat with his hind-legs and the she-cat went flying. She soon rose up and Blizzard knew that this was his chance. He sprung past the she-cat and ran as fast as he could into the forest not knowing where he was going. He just ran.

He soon noticed the she-cat was gaining up on him and she would catch him at this rate.

_"If I live to see tomorrow, I should probably get in better shape"_ Blizzard thought panting noticed a very steep hill to his side. He turned his direction and headed for the large hill hoping he could escape the she-cat by climbing it. He jumped and grabbed the side of the rocky hill. He was climbing the hill as fast as he could, but the she-cat was also climbing the rock.

_"This was a horrible idea! Why did I think I'm a better climber than her"! _Blizzard thought angry at himself for making such a stupid decision. Soon he placed his hind legs on an unsteady-looking rock stuck in the side of the hill. He lost his footing on it and the rock went flying downwards against the she-cat. Blizzard saw the terrified look on her face when she realised the rock was going to hit her. The rock hit her to the side of her head, her body went limp, and she went tumbling downwards and hit the ground soon after.

Blizzard was starting to calm down at this point thinking he was out of danger. He scaled down the hill carefully to go check on the cat that had fallen. He approached the body carefully and poked her the side with an unsheathed claw. There was no reaction. He carefully got closer and checked for a heartbeat. There was a pulse. She was still alive, but bleeding badly from the head and unconscious. Blizzard started to think on his options.

_"Okay, I have three options. I could tend to her wounds here and leave while she's still unconscious..._

_but then again I know nothing about that healing stuff. _

_Okay, I have two options. I'm certain that she has some friends nearby, since she said "our territory"..._

_So I'll take her to them. But then they would attack me no matter what..."_

He had no idea what to do with the half-dead she-cat. He only had one option left which was the logical choice for the situation.

_"Leave her here...hope she doesn't die of blood-loss"._ But Blizzard couldn't do that. Partly because he didn't have the guts to kill somebody like this, and he was also afraid that, he would be hunted down by her friends after they discover her.

There was a faint echo in his head. It sounded it was trying to tell him something.

_"Why don't you just kill her and hide the body..."_ The voice said suggestively.

Blizzard was starting to consider this option. It had the least amount of risk and danger and wouldn't very difficult to do. He slowly unsheathed his claw and slowly started moving it closer to the throat of the she-cat. The gray-and-white she-cats head nudged, and she made a quiet gasping noise. Blizzard immediately withdrew his claw and reconsidered his plans.

After thinking for 5 minutes, he decided to take her to her friends, and try not to get killed once he gets there. He grabbed the she-cat and put her on his back. He started to follow the scent of other cats nearby, and went to their direction. While travelling he was thinking of what he would say to her friends.

_" Hello, I was hunting on territory, and she caught me, so I accidentally threw her with a rock to the head." _Blizzard thought sarcastically. He soon found a large clearing with what looked like a camp. He looked at the camp and saw loads of cats.

_"That's more than 15 cat's right there, there's no way I could escape them all"._

He was already regretting his decision to bring her here, but he had come too far to quit now. He charged into the camp carrying the unconscious she-cat. A large brown tabby quickly noticed him and the cat he was carrying. He quickly asked:

"What have you done to Hazeltail"!?

**AN: A bit of a cliff-hanger at the end, because who doesen't love them? :D**


End file.
